Lay lady lay
It was mid-January in Danville and snow was falling heavily. Phineas was home alone, for Linda and Candace went to see Aunt Tiana for the weekend, and Lawrence and Ferb were out of town for a fishing tournament. Phineas was getting bored, so he decided to call his best friend across the street: Isabella. After the third ring, Isabella answered. "Hey, Phineas. What'cha dooin'?" Phineas had trouble keeping calm after hearing those words. Both Phineas and Isabella had a crush on each other, but neither knew. "Hey, Isabella," said Phineas, "I was just wanting to know if you wanted to come over to my house and hang out for a little while." Isabella's smile grew wide hearing this. "Sure, Phineas! I'll be over in about 10 minutes," she said. "Great! I'll see you then," said Phineas. They then ended the call. "Ah, a day alone with Isabella," Phineas said happily. ---- The doorbell rang and Phineas immediately went to the door and opened it to find the cute pretty girl from across the street. "Hey, Phineas," she said. "Hey, Isabella," said Phineas as he walked her into the house and took her coat, "what do you wanna do?" Isabella thought for a moment. "Well, we could watch some movies," she said. "Great," Phineas said, "I'll see what we have." A moment later, Phineas came back holding a DVD case. "How about Forrest Gump," Phineas asked. "Sure," Isabella replied. They then put the movie in and settled beside each other under a blanket on the couch with Perry asleep on Phineas's lap. ---- In the middle of the movie, Isabella decided to try something. She let out a yawn and rested her head on Phineas's shoulder. Phineas had a look of confusion at first, but then he smiled. Phineas decided to return the favor. He reached his hand out under the blanket until it found Isabella's. He then intertwined his fingers with her's. Isabella blushed slightly, but then grinned and continued to enjoy the movie. They remained this way through the rest of the movie. ---- When the movie ended, Isabella decided that she should head home. However, when she opened the front door, she found a pile of snow nearly as tall as her. "I don't think I'll be able to walk back home through this," she told Phineas. "I'll call my mom and ask her what to do." She then walked into the other room to make the phone call to her mom. She returned a few minutes later. "Mom says I should stay here for the night and I can walk home when the storm dies down tomorrow." Phineas felt happy hearing this. "Great, I'll let you use a pair of my shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in." "Okay," she said, "It's a good thing I always carry my toothbrush in my purse." They then went off to get ready for bed. ---- Isabella was wearing a pair of Phineas's shorts and his "Grateful Dead" t-shirt picturing a skeleton with several roses on top of its head. She then walked into Phineas's room to go to sleep. But when she walked into the room, she started sneezing and her face grew pale. "I think you may have gotten a cold from walking over here, Isabella," Phineas said. "No, I'm fine, I promise," Isabella objected, but then she sneezed again. "Hold on, I'll go get some medicine," Phineas said as he walked downstairs. When he returned, he held a small cup with some medicine in it. "Here, drink this," he said. "Don't worry, it's grape flavored." She then drank it, but started shivering. "You'll need to keep warm tonight," Phineas said. "How about sleeping in my bed with me tonight?" Isabella perked up at hearing this. "Sure, if it's okay with you," she said. They then both settled in Phineas's bed, or the "S.S. Phineas", and grabbed several blankets to keep warm. Isabella then tried to take an opportunity to get closer to Phineas. "I'm still freezing," she said while pretending to shiver. Phineas then smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Isabella blushed madly at this. "Better," Phineas asked. "Much," Isabella replied. Isabella then drifted off to sleep in Phineas's arms. Phineas couldn't help but examine her beauty. He could just stay like this forever. He then turned on the radio on the side table to help him get to sleep. Then, one of Phineas's favorite songs came on. (youtube(dot)com/watch?v=AWSySWukU98) Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed Whatever colors you have in your mind I'll show them to you and you'll see them shine. Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed Stay, lady, stay, stay with your man awhile Until the break of day, let me see you make him smile His clothes are dirty but his hands are clean And you're the best thing that he's ever seen. Stay, lady, stay, stay with your man awhile Why wait any longer for the world to begin You can have your cake and eat it too Why wait any longer for the one you love When he's standing in front of you. Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed Stay, lady, stay, stay while the night is still ahead I long to see you in the morning light I long to reach for you in the night Stay, lady, stay, stay while the night is still ahead Phineas then pushed the hair out of Isabella's face and kissed her forhead. "I love you, Isabella," he said to the sleeping girl before drifting off to sleep. Next part Isabella awoke the next morning in a daze. She was trying to recall what had happened the previous night. When she remembered, she then realized that she was in Phineas's arms in his bed. She started blushing madly, but luckily he was still asleep so he didn't see. Isabella thought he looked cute when he was sleeping. Isabella then realized something: Are his lips pressed against my forehead? Isabella blushed at this, but then shrugged it off, thinking that he just somehow found himself in that position in his sleep. Isabella decided that it was time she got Phineas up, for she wanted to eat some breakfast. "Phineas," she whispered softly. "Phineas, wake up." Phineas then slowly opened his eyes and saw Isabella's face was only inches away from his. He jumped back in shock from this and was blushing madly. Isabella giggled at his reaction. "Can we get some breakfast," she asked. Phineas then calmed down and smiled. "Sure, Izzy," he said. "Let's go downstairs." When the reached the bottom of the stairs, Phineas flipped the light switch, but the lights didn't come on. "Hm, the snow must've knocked out a power line," Phineas said. "Well, I guess it'll still be a little while before I go home," Isabella said, "but at least I got over that cold." Phineas then walked into the kitchen. "Well, all I can really fix us is cereal since the power's out," he said. "Fine with me," Isabella replied. ---- After they were finished eating, Phineas had an idea. "Hey, you wanna sit by the fireplace," Phineas asked. "Sure, Phineas," Isabella said happily, hoping to have a romantic moment with Phineas. Phineas went down to the basement and returned with firewood. He then threw it into the fireplace and lit it with a match. "Ah that feels nice," Isabella said. "Yes, yes it does," replied Phineas as he sat next to Isabella on the floor and placed a blanket over the two of them. Phineas then noticed that even with the warmth of the fire, Isabella was still shivering. Phineas decided to take advantage of this moment by wrapping his arms around Isabella. Isabella's face turned a bright red. She hadn't expected Phineas to do something like this out of the blue. She decided to go along with it as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Phineas's face was now as red as Isabella's. Isabella decided to break the silence. "I'm so glad we got to spend some time alone together, Phin," she said. Phineas blushed even more at this. "Yeah," he replied. They spent the next few minutes snuggling closer together. "Hey, Izzy," Phineas said. "Yes, Phin," Isabella asked. Phineas didn't know what to say anymore. He was thinking of revealing his crush to her, but was afraid she wouldn't feel the same way. "Um, I forgot what I was gonna say," Phineas lied. Isabella giggled at this. She then decided to take a chance, hoping she knew what he was about to say. "Maybe this will jog your memory," Isabella said. She then move her face closer to his until their lips met in a soft kiss. Phineas was shocked at first, but then he slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. When they finished a few minutes later, they stared into each other's deep blue eyes. "I love you, Izzy," said Phineas. "I love you, too, Phin," Isabella replied. Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phinabella Story